1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the display apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a disclosed reception apparatus that performs video processing for receiving a 3D video content and three-dimensionally or two-dimensionally displaying video data and caption data, and the video processing includes first video processing for three-dimensionally displaying the video data in the received 3D video content and three-dimensionally displaying the received caption data and second video processing for two-dimensionally displaying the video data in the received 3D video content and two-dimensionally displaying the received caption data (JP-A-2013-26644). JP-A-2013-26644 describes that video images three-dimensionally formatted based on a side-by-side method or a top-and-bottom method are three-dimensionally displayed with each image enlarged horizontally or vertically.
A description will now be made of a process carried out when a 3D formatted image (video images) is inputted.
FIGS. 8A and 8B are descriptive diagrams of image processing performed by a reception apparatus when a 3D formatted image is inputted. FIG. 8A is a descriptive diagram of the side-by-side method, and FIG. 8B is a descriptive diagram of the top-and-bottom method.
In the side-by-side method, image data for the left eye and image data for the right eye are horizontally compressed by a factor of 2 and recorded in input image information SP1 in a single frame, as shown in FIG. 8A. The reception apparatus divides the input image information SP1 into image data SP2L for the left eye and image data SP2R for the right eye. The reception apparatus then horizontally enlarges the image data SP2L for the left eye and the image data SP2R for the right eye by a factor of 2 to produce output image information SP3L for the left eye and output image information SP3R for the right eye, each of which has a size corresponding to one frame, and sequentially outputs the two types of output image information.
In the top-and-bottom method, image data for the left eye and image data for the right eye are vertically compressed by a factor of 2 and recorded in input image information TP1 in a single frame, as shown in FIG. 8B. The reception apparatus divides the input image information TP1 into image data TP2L for the left eye and image data TP2R for the right eye. The reception apparatus then vertically enlarges the image data TP2L for the left eye and the image data TP2R for the right eye by a factor of 2 to produce output image information TP3L for the left eye and output image information TP3R for the right eye, each of which has a size corresponding to one frame, and sequentially outputs the two types of output image information.
JP-A-2013-26644 describes that when an OSD (on-screen display) image is displayed on a 3D video content, the OSD image is displayed in a foreground layer but describes no method for superimposing the OSD image on the 3D video content. For example, in the side-by-side method or the top-and-bottom method, in a case where OSD image data is drawn before image data for the left eye and image data for the right eye are horizontally or vertically enlarged, the OSD image is undesirably horizontally or vertically extended at the time of enlargement, resulting in a problem of an incorrect aspect ratio of the OSD image. It is conceivable to provide and use not only normal OSD image data but also OSD image data horizontally or vertically compressed by a factor of 2 on the precondition that the OSD image is horizontally or vertically enlarged, but the solution undesirably increases the data size of the stored OSD image data.